Geno
__TOC__ General Geno is the name of a doll owned by a toad named Gaz. After the star road has been broken, preventing wishes from being granted, the star spirit "♥♪!?," ''possessed Gaz's doll in order to aid Mario in his quest, being sent by a "higher authority." Geno first debut in Super Mario RPG: Legend Of the Seven Stars, and has made smaller cameos in other games. Geno is now a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Attributes Geno is a versatile character, bearing an overall creative moveset that allows him to respond efficiently in most situations. At first, he may bare a resemblance to Goku for sharing 2 similar projectiles. Although that may be true, Geno Beam employs a charging mechanism that makes far more practical to use while, on the other hand, Geno Whirl is lackluster when compared to Ki Blast and should be used against distand targets. Geno contains additonal abilities which cause him to be classified in a variety of categories regarding playstyle. The aforementioned projectiles, Geno Beam at most, can keep opponents at bay serving a stage control playstyle, but can also finish the opponent off if the occassion allows for such. Most moves however serve the first purpose, to deflect any approaching attempts. For instance, Geno Blast can deflect a good number of aerial approaches and cause good damage. Side tilt can serve a similar purpose, because of it's excellent range as well as providing ninimal punishment opportunities. Geno can also approach quite well, notably with his aerials which are relatively swift and have satisfying range while Side and Down Smash are respectable finishers. Geno, however, suffers from an unsafe recovery move, namely Geno Boost. Geno's Normal Moves '''Combo' *Starts with Geno attacking with his cape in front of him(2%), then spins his leg over him(3%), and finally a kick with a bit more range.(3%) This Jab has notably good range on the first hit while still starting up in just 4 frames. Side Tilt *Geno sends a rocket fist that returns back after a short distance. If timed right, you can press the attack button when Geno's fist return to do a overhead swing with one of Geno's arms. Up Tilt *Geno backflips, and kicks anything nearby thats above him. 9%. This move is quick and makes a good anti-air attack. It has medium knockback with enough power to KO at high percentages. Down Tilt *Geno kneels and sends a small upward beam in front of him. Deals up to 11%. Makes a good spacing move due to the disjointed hitbox. Nair *Geno's cape becomes in the shape of a spike ball and attacks around him. Deals up to 14%. Slow startup but high KO potential and large hitbox that covers all angles. Fair *Geno does an overhead swing his arm in front of him, dealing 10%. This move has high stun, enabling Geno to combo up to 3 of these back-to-back using L-cancels. Bair *Geno's sends a rocket fist behind him for 8% damage. (The rocket fist eventually explodes.) It's very useful as a short-hopped, L-canceled approach, since Geno can use the rocket as a moving shield to get closer to foes safely. Up Air *Same as Up Tilt, but in the air. Geno backflips, and kicks anything nearby thats above him for 10%. Great move to finish juggles with. Dair *Geno puts both his feet below him and kicks by extending his legs. If sweet spotted, it's a spike. Deals 12 - 14%. This has much better vertical range than most spikes, which makes it good as a jump-in. Side Smash *Geno first pulls his fist back, then when smash is let go, he punches for decent knockback. If timed right, you can press the attack button when Geno's fist is out to shoot out a rocket fist that eventually explodes. This move is notorious for being "cheap," and being one of the only moves used by Geno mains. The rocket fist deals 13%, and the punch deals 15%. Up Smash *Geno seems to shoot close range bullets, and the final hit of the smash explodes. The disjointed hitboxes make this a terrific anti-air. Deals 14% total. Down Smash *Sends electricity through Geno's cape that hits enemies around him. If timed right, you can press the attack button before sending electricity to turn the attack into a fire based attack. Deals 16 - 17%. Forward Throw *Geno grabs the enemy, then uses a explosion, similar to the explosion in the Up Smash. Back Throw *Geno throws the enemy behind him, and shoots a short-ranged laser. Up Throw *Geno grabs and throws the enemy upward. Down Throw *Geno places the enemy below him, then use an explosion similar to the final hit of the Up Smash. Dash Attack *Geno swings his feet over himself and kicks whoever is in front of him. Can combo into some moves, such as Up Aerial. 8%. Ledge attack *Geno climbs up and swings his feet overhead. Geno's Special Moves Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Geno is not owned by Nintendo, but is owned by Square-Enix. This ownership is one of the reasons why Geno has never been in an official Smash game, despite being popularly requested. *In the current demo, Geno is voiced by StayPuft, a spriter for Smash bros. Crusade. This voice is considered by almost everyone to be the worst voice acting they have ever heard in their entire life. Geno will most likely receive a voice change or become a silent character in the future. Notable Appearances *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (1996) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hard Hitter Category:Zoning Characters Category:Power-Up Characters Category:8.4 Completed